Bullet
by DemigodGleek
Summary: Very short, unedited FitzSimmons fluff.


**Bullet**

* * *

**FitzSimmons fluff. Unedited. Based on this Tumblr post: ** post/86734845677/i-am-hoping-for-a-fitzsimmons-scene-like-this-in

* * *

"That's my girlfriend, you twat!"

The words are out before he can stop himself.

Jemma is staring at him, isn't she?

The masked man is running.

Leo runs, too.

* * *

"Fitz! Are you all right?!"

Coulson looks immensely relieved as he spots Fitz. His expression changes when he comes closer, and worry draw his eyebrows together.

"What's wrong with your leg?"

"Bullet," Leo grits out. He's trying to apply pressure to the wound with his bare hands, but the warm blood wetting his hands makes him slightly dizzy.

"Dammit," Coulson crouches beside him, frowning at his leg. "I wish we'd all get out unharmed for once."

"The others, are they-"

"Everyone's fine. Except you, that is," The agent stands up, looking around. "We need Simmons."

A flare of panic flitters through Leo's mind.

"I'm-I'll be fine," He pants. "Where are the rest of the team?"

Coulson looks at him and kneels again.

"Looking for you. We were going to the Bus when Ward realized you were gone."

"All right," Leo stifles a groan as Coulson carefully remove his hands from the wound. "Just take me to the Bus. I'll be fine."

The older man raises an eyebrow.

"You know, Simmons could patch you together right he-"

"I'm perfectly aware of what Simmons is capable of," Leo says through gritted teeth. "I'll meet her at the Bus."

Coulson frowns a little, but nods. He touches the bud in his ear lightly, sending a vocal message to May, telling her to get the others back to the Bus. Then he looks down at Leo, a scrutinizing look in his eyes.

"Should I carry you?"

Leo blushes slightly.

"No, I'll be fine," He says quickly, ignoring the thought of how painful it'll be to stand up.

So Coulson hauls him up and throws an arm around his shoulders, taking more than half of his weight as they limp through the warehouse. Leo is doing everything he can not to think of the hot, burning pain that makes his stomach twist in nausea.

Coulson notices, and kindly starts talking to distract him from the wound:

"It wasn't S.H.I.E.L.D. Apparently, someone broke in to the S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters a while ago and stole a bunch of suits and equipment. And now they've showed up again," He inclines his head toward a middle-aged, strong-looking man lying unconscious on the floor with the mark of S.H.I.E.L.D. on his clothes.

Ward materializes next to them, immediately grabbing Leo by his back and sharing his weight with Coulson.

"What happened?"

"Bullet," Coulson explained as Leo groaned loudly as he had to shift his weight on to his wounded leg for a moment. "A bad one."

Ward grimaces.

They reach the Bus soon enough, where May, Skye and Jemma are waiting with anxious expressions. Jemma rushes forward as soon as she sees Leo.

"Fitz! Oh – God, what happened?" She looks down at his leg, and then up at him.

"Bullet," Ward and Coulson say in unison. Leo merely swallows.

May comes forward and replaces Coulson, who rubs his arm tiredly. Jemma walks next to them, her concerned eyes trained on Leo. Skye and Coulson fall behind, talking quietly.

A few minutes later, he's lying on a bed with half of his trousers cut away, Jemma carefully examining his wound. He flinches several times, gaining apologetic glances.

"It's not too bad," She reassures him with a tight smile. "I just have to remove the bullet, and then clean it. It'll be done in a moment, promise."

Leo looks at her, wanting to nod or agree, but he's in too much pain and honestly fears he'll vomit if he opens his mouth. Jemma's eyes linger on him for a moment, and he swallows, wondering if she even heard him earlier.

The process of pulling out the bullet is horribly painful, and Leo has to keep himself from yelling. Jemma notices, stealing worried glances at him and murmurs soothingly, but she's frowning and there's worry in her voice.

"Done," She says, sounding more relieved than Leo when she has bandaged the wound properly. "You all right?"

"Yeah," Leo breathes. He's not as nauseous anymore, and the pain has subsided just a little.

"Good. Great," She mutters.

There's a moment of silence as she flutters around the room, putting her equipment back where it's meant to be. Leo closes his eyes.

"Um, about earlier-" She attempts to sound casual, but pauses and sighs slightly. "You-"

"I'm sorry," Leo cuts her off abruptly. "I didn't mean-It was a mistake."

"No, no, it's… It's okay."

Leo opens his eyes, looking at Jemma, who has turned towards him now. She looks nervous, and Leo hates how it causes a slightly painful twist in his chest. They stare at each other for a few long moments, before a sudden knock on the door makes them both jump out of their skin.

"Hey," Skye says, poking in her head and looking between both of them awkwardly, "Coulson's wondering if you could analyse some piece of… Something."

She looks at Jemma.

"Yeah, yeah – sure. Um, will you be all right, Fitz?" Jemma says, her voice a little pitched, and she avoids looking Leo in the eye as she speaks to him.

"Of course," He gets out.

She nods towards the floor and disappears out of the door. Skye's eyes linger on him, and she frowns before she closes the door behind them.

Leo feels like melting in to the bed.


End file.
